1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to network communications and more specifically to reliable processing of hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) requests.
2. Related Art
HTTP is a commonly used protocol for communication between client and server systems. As is well known, a client system sends HTTP requests (indicating specific tasks sought to be performed) to a server system, and receives corresponding HTTP responses (containing the result of performance of the requested tasks) on successful processing of the HTTP requests by the server system. A version of HTTP is described in further detail in RFC2616—Hypertext Transfer Protocol—HTTP/1.1.
Processing of HTTP requests fails in some scenarios, implying that a server does not send a response to an earlier received request from a client. A response may not be sent, for reasons such as failures occurring in back-end system generating the data forming the basis for the response, etc. Accordingly, a client system is often designed or required to resend the HTTP request again to the server system after waiting for a pre-specified duration.
Reliable processing of HTTP requests ensures that tasks indicated in an HTTP request are performed (and a corresponding HTTP response is sent) without forcing the requesting client system to resend the HTTP request again.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.